Hideyuki Hori
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | spouse = | parents = | yearsactive = 1979-present | children = | credits = Saint Seiya as Phoenix Ikki Kinnikuman as Warsman Mobile Fighter G Gundam as Schwarz Bruder Dragon Ball Z as Commander Ginyu Fist of the North Star as Ryuuga Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny as Lord Djibril Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden as Ryu Hayabusa | website = }} is a Japanese seiyū who was born on March 23, 1954 in Tokyo. He is the younger brother of fellow seiyū Yukitoshi Hori and works at Aoni Production. He is most known for his roles in Saint Seiya (as Phoenix Ikki), Sakigake!! Otokojuku (as Momotaro Tsurugi), Kinnikuman (as Warsman), Mobile Fighter G Gundam (as Schwarz Bruder), and the Dead or Alive series and Ninja Gaiden (as Ryu Hayabusa). Career Along with Akira Kamiya and Hideyuki Tanaka, he was one of the most frequently used seiyū from the 80s~90s, having appeared in Saint Seiya (in which he co-starred with his brother Yukitoshi), Kinnikuman, Dai no Daibouken, Dragon Ball Z, Fist of the North Star, Sakigake!! Otokojuku, and several others. As an actor he performed in NHK's Taiga drama "Tokugawa Ieyasu" as Yuki Hideyasu. Notable voice roles TV anime *Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari (Timothy) *Blue Comet SPT Layzner (Ahmos Gale) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (Koraaru) *InuYasha (Tokajin) *O~i! Ryoma (Hanpeita Takechi) *Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin (Shirayuki-hime) *Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin (John) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (George Glenn) *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (Lord Djibril) *Mobile Fighter G Gundam (Schwarz Bruder, Kyoji Kasshu) *Kinnikuman (Warsman (ep. 65~), Gangarian, Baracky) *Kinnikuman Nisei (Kinkotsuman) *Getbackers (Kurusu Masaki) *Keroro Gunso (Tora-otoko) *Albegas (Tetsuya Jin) *Sakigake!! Otokojuku (Momotarou Tsurugi) *Generator Gawl (Kanae) *Zentrix (Jarad) *City Hunter 2 (Robert Harrison) *Saint Seiya (Phoenix Ikki) *Fafner of the Azure (Michio Hino) *Tiger Mask Nisei (Tetsu Aku/Tiger Mask) *You're Under Arrest (Strike Otoko) *Tatakae!! Ramenman (Chuchai) *Dr. Slump and Arale-chan (Auto Bike Monk) *Doraemon (Adult Nobita) *Dai no Daibouken (Hyunkel) *Dragon Ball Z (Commander Ginyu, Son Goku (Super Saiyan Awakening Moment Growl)) *Transformer: The Headmaster (Chromedome) *Transformers: Super-God Masterforce (Chromedome) *High School! Kimengumi (Rinji Chu) *Pataliro! (Plasma X) *Black Cat (Belze Rochefort) *Black Jack (Tezuka) *Fist of the North Star (Ryuuga) *Magical Taruruuto-kun (Shogunosuke Edojo) *Guardian Angel Getten (Tarousuke Shichiri) *Detective Conan (Tomoaki Araide) *Lady Georgie (Abel) *One Piece (Bartholomew Kuma) OVA *Fuma no Kojiro (Ryouma) *Ai no Kusabi (Sid) *Legend of the Galactic Heroes (Maximillian von Katsrop) *Saint Seiya Hades Saga Sanctuary (Phoenix Ikki) *Sohryuden (Hajime Ryudo) Anime movies *Kinnikuman Series (Warsman) *Saint Seiya Series (Phoenix Ikki) *Doraemon: Nobita and the Dragon Knight (Banpo) *Memories (Nobuo Tanaka) *Rokudenashi BLUES (Taison Maeda) Games *''Black Matrix'' (Leburobs) *''BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Senki'' (Hardin, Village Youth of Chapter 2, Cassim, and Mediusu) *''Dead or Alive'' Series (Ryu Hayabusa) *''Dragon Ball Z'' Series (Commander Ginyu) *''Dragon Ball Z Sparking!'' Series (Commander Ginyu) *''Kinnikuman'' Series (Warsman, Kinkotsuman) *''Langrisser I & II'' (Keith) *''Langrisser V: The End of Legend'' (Omega-137) *''Ninja Gaiden'' (Ryu Hayabusa) *''One Piece'' Series (Bartholomew Kuma) *''Persona 3'' (Shuji Ikutsuki) *''Saint Seiya'' Hades Saga (Phoenix Ikki) *''Super Robot Wars'' (Ahmos Gale, Schwarz Bruder, Kyouji Kasshu) *''Ys I, II, IV'' (Keith Fact) Tokusatsu *Gougou Sentai Boukenger (Daikenjin Zubaan) *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie (Battle Nizer) *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack (Kamerock) External links *Hideyuki Hori at the Anime News Network Category:1954 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:هيدِيوكي هوري es:Hideyuki Hori fr:Hideyuki Hori it:Hideyuki Hori ja:堀秀行 ru:Хори, Хидэюки th:ฮิเดยูกิ โฮริ zh:堀秀行